i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Sadistic Romantic
|song= Sadistic Romantic |image= Sadistic romantic.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= サディスティックロマンチック |english= |performer=Lancelot |attribute= |available= As a daily song on on Monday, Thursday, and Saturday }} Videos Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Sanzenin Takamichi sono te de sono me de yurusareru koto naki sadistic romantic itoshisa setsunasa koe ni dasenai mama kimi e to ochiteku ai wo misete doko ka gigochinai tsukuri warai kanpeki na REDII wo enjiteru ne hitomi dake sorasazu ni bimyou na kyori wo hakaru aishiteru moshi kotoba ni shita nara subete ga kowarete shimaisou sono te de sono me de yurusareru koto naki sadistic romantic itoshisa setsunasa koe ni dasenai mama kimi e to ochiteku Oh yeah yeah Ah― Source |-| Kanji= Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Sanzenin Takamichi その手で　その目で 許されることなき サディスティック ロマンティック 愛しさ　切なさ 声に出せないまま君へと落ちてく 愛を見せて どこかぎごちない作り笑い 完璧なレディーを演じてるね 瞳だけ逸らさずに 微妙な距離を測る 『愛してる』 もし言葉にしたなら すべてが壊れてしまいそう その手で　その目で 許されることなき サディスティック ロマンティック 愛しさ 切なさ 声に出せないまま 君へと落ちてく Oh yeah yeah Ah― Source |-| English= Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Sanzenin Takamichi With those hands, with those eyes An unforgivable sadistic romantic Unable to voice my affection, my agony Wordlessly, I fall towards you Show me your love With a stiff, forced smile– You pretend to be a perfect lady Only your eyes are not turned away from me As you measure this strange distance between us “I love you–” If I were to speak those words Everything would fall apart With those hands, with those eyes An unforgivable sadistic romantic Unable to voice my affection, my agony Wordlessly, I fall towards you Oh yeah yeah Ah― Source Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|255 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|305 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|407 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|12 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|713 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:Lancelot Category:Daily Song Category:Issei Todoroki Category:Futami Akabane Category:Takamichi Sanzenin